Aang vs Steven Universe
Aang vs Steven Universe is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon Description Children of incredible legacys clash. Who will live and who will die? Interlude Aang Wiz: 100 years ago, the world was experiancing a great era of peace. And among the nations, the Fire Nation was living a golden age of peace and beauty. Boomstick: Sadly, this peace gave their leader at the time the idea to spread this beauty by taking over the world. Alright, what the fuck? You want to spread peace by starting a war? Wiz: Well Boomstick, Sozin may have been a powerful leader, but was not that bright. When he asked his friend Avatar Roku to help him Roku declined. Boomstick: Yeah...yhen the Avatar knows your plan will bring nothing but pain and suffering, you know it's a fucked up idea. Wiz: Well, this didn't stop Sozin from his plan anyway. Taking over a piece of the Earth Kingdom, Sozin began his spread of the Fire Nation. Boomstick: Yeah......however it was a while until Roku found out about this. He broke things off with his friend and left. Wiz: However, when a volcano erupted Sozin came to assist his friend save the lives of the people on the island......before leaving the Avatar for dead. Boomstick: But don't worry. The spirit of the Avatar was reborn in this little pipsqueek named Aang. Wiz: As the next nation in the cycle was Air, the Avatar spirit was reborn among the Air Nomads. Fearing the Avatar could stop him, Sozin sent his armies to destroy the Air Nomads. Boomstick: Lucky for Aang though he had run away to get away from the pressures of being the Avatar. Too bad he wound up frozen solid in an iceberg. Wiz: Worst thing is he was not found for 100 years, and by then the Fire Nation had come close to taking over the world. Boomstick: Sadly due to a comet that would arrive in a year that would enhance the power of firebenders, Aang only had a year to stop the new firelord, some douchebag named Ozai. Wiz: As the Avatar, Aang is capable of controling the four elements. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. But...he needed to learn how to use these. Boomstick: And learn to use them he did! He can sense enemies on the ground with his Earthbending in addition to controlling all forms of stone and rock. Wiz: With his airbending he can control the very air around him, even flying around thanks to a glider that can catch the currents of air. Boomstick: Waterbending lets him control the power of water, letting him manipulate water around him, and finally is the badass firebending. This lets him generate and control fire at will. Don't let that dumb movie confuse you, firebending does in fact let him control generate flames as well. (TBC) Steven Universe Fight Results Who do you think wins? Aang Steven Category:Majora Moon Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Avatar vs Steven Universe-themed Death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles